


Hot Nights in water 7

by ManicToast



Series: Nights in Water 7 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicToast/pseuds/ManicToast
Summary: Lucci comes back home from a hard day's work to find his lover eagerly awaiting his return.





	Hot Nights in water 7

You lay on top of the satin bed as you waited for your lover. It was a cold night on Water 7 so you hoped that he didn't take too long as Aqua Laguna was headed on its way in a few days, the weather had shifted from long sunny days to cold stormy nights. As you lay there you began to play with the lace that was sewn on to the brim of your panties. The main reason you were cold was due to the very revealing night dress that you wore to impress your lover. It was a black almost translucent dress that you had just bought this very day as you knew your love had been so busy building ships for clients, that you both hadn't had much time together.

Tonight was the perfect night to pull him into the bedroom and feel his skin upon your own and run your hands through his dark curled hair. Slowly you began to get impatient and the heat between your legs was beginning to become so urgent that you slid your hand away from the lace and dipped a finger into the lacy undergarments. You felt the warmth and wetness of yourself that you began to slowly stroke yourself slowly. You bit your lip as you continued and began to fantasise about your boyfriend from Dock 1. "Aahh~" you moaned softly as you continued your slow torture.

As you were too busy tending to yourself, you didn't hear the front door open and close. The man that you had been waiting for walked into your home. He sighed and took off his black top hat and placed it on top of the coat rack beside the door. He nodded slightly to the white pigeon that sat upon his shoulder to fly off and on to his own little bird stand that he sat on when inside of the house. The man kicked off his shoes into a corner and made for the bedroom that he shared with you.

You continued to pleasure yourself and feel yourself slowly slip into sweet bliss. You suddenly stopped when the bedroom door creaked open and a voice called to you. "I see that you have started without me y/n." the man said and smirked at the position you was in. You gasped then suddenly sat up pulling your hand away and rubbing the back of your head sheepishly. "ooh Lucci! I-I didn't see you standing there!" you laughed slightly.

Lucci entered the room and closed the door behind him and began to walk towards the bed that you sat on. "You didn't need to stop on my account y/n." he began. "I was enjoying the show to be honest." he said as he crawled on to the bed and letting his face come right up to yours. Your breathing quickened as he stared at you with those dark cat like eyes. You were glad this his pigeon, Hattori, wasn't in the room. As much as you liked the small bird, it was nice to hear Lucci's real voice again. He had accidently spoken to you once without realising it and he had told you that he found it hard to talk to people. That's why he talked through Hattori instead.

Lucci broke eye contact as he looked at you all over admiring the skimpy night dress that you had decided to wear that night. "Maybe I should continue what you started off." after saying this Lucci placed his lips on yours and began to kiss you hungrily. He pushed you down and climbed on top of you never breaking the heated attack on your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your hands through his messy hair. He stopped the kiss and began to slide the night dress off of your body and over your head. He threw it across the room and returned for another kiss. A hand sliding up your body to fondle your soft breasts. A moan escaped your mouth as he left your lips and began to kiss and bit into your neck.

You pushed him off and began to undress him too. It wasn't fair for you to be naked and not him. That had to change. You pulled off his suspenders and white tank top. Then you started on his pants and then finally his leopard spotted boxers. He grabbed your hand away. "Not right now. You'll need to beg for it." he growled and pushed you off him and climbed on top of you. He hungrily kissed and picked your neck while teasing one breast and letting his other hand wander down towards your womanhood. Stroking it with an agonizing slow pace. You moaned in frustration and buckled your hips trying to make him go faster. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at you smirking. "I see someone is becoming inpatient". Your breathing became hitched and you once again tried to take off his boxers and once again he had stopped you. He growled and pinned you down on to the bed, Lucci digging his fingers into your shoulders "I said you'll need to beg for it."

He eased his grip and sat up on his knees. Staring at your naked form. "You really want me don't you y/n" he began "I think of you really want me then I want you to beg. Come on get on your knees and beg." he said as he rose up from the bed and stood at the edge. Just as he commanded you sat up on your knees and pleaded with him. "Please Lucci. Please I want it so bad." you panted. The warmth between your legs was throbbing with anticipation. "I don't think I'm convinced that you want this." Lucci said. "I believe you can do better than that. I want you to show me how much you want it." Lucci took off his boxers and gave you an eye view of his hardened member. He coaxed you over with one finger and you crawled towards the edge of the bed. You knew exactly what he wanted. You took hold of him and engulfed his member into your mouth. Slowly you began you move your head up and down. Lucci sighed in pleasure and grabbed a hold of the back of your head and began to thrust slowly at first and then began to pick up a faster pace. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and forced you to go deeper. "That's it y/n." he breathed "I think I'll reward you after this". You began to pick up the pace and sucks harder. Running your tongue up and down his length. Lucci moaned and then ever so suddenly he pushed you off him and wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead. "Bend over y/n. I want to take you now." he said his voice full of lust.

You bent over and hugged into a pillow for support. Lucci lined up with your entrance and began to slide in. You gasped at the familiar feeling and held on to the pillow tighter. He slid all of the way in and waited a few moments to let you adjust to his size and then he began to rock back and forth gripping onto your hips. You hummed in pleasure at the feeling of him sliding in and out of you. Lucci decided to thrust faster and harder into you. Going deeper and deeper. He placed a hand on your shoulder and pulled you up wards while thrusting his length into you. His other arm snaked around your waist, holding you in place while he continued his sweet torture. "aaahh Lucci~!" you moaned loudly.  
He stopped his pace and pulled out of you. You moaned in disappointment until he turned you around and laid you on your back. He slowly kissed your mouth and you wrapped your arms around his neck. "I want to see your face as I make you come..."he breathed. He bit your lip hard causing you to bleed, He licked the blood off of your lip slowly and then suddenly he thrusted into you again. He gripped on to your legs and placed them on to his shoulders thrusting deeply into you.

You gripped on to his strong arms and moaned louder and louder with every thrust. "That's it y/n. Let everyone hear who is undoing you. Let them hear the pleasure I am giving you..." Lucci panted and began to go harder and harder. "L-Lucci! I'm so close!" you looked up at him. Your cheeks red and flustered. Eyes watering slightly. You began to feel light headed as your orgasm began to take hold of you. Lucci gripped on to your hips and slid in and out faster and harder as you began to orgasm beneath his form. You spasmed under his grip and moaned so loud that you swore the entire city of Water 7 probably heard you. "LUCCI!" you screamed. He thrusted a couple more times before he came inside of you. 

He panted and then suddenly pulled out and rolled off your body and laid down beside you. You mustered the strength to hug into him and let out a contented sigh. Lucci stroked your back softly. You felt your eyes get heavy and snuggled in and felt yourself begin to drift away into sleep. A loud banging at your apartment door jolted you awake. Lucci also sat up and frowned. It was odd for anyone to be outside at this time of night. A voice boomed through your letter box. "Hey! y/n! Keep the noise down you harlot! We shipwrights have to get up early tomorrow!" You giggled a little as it seemed that you and Lucci had woken up Paulie who just happened to live right next door. Lucci chuckled and whispered to you. "I'll need to make sure that you scream louder next time."


End file.
